


Honeymoon

by ZephyrCamida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, Romance, They're just happy and sappy lovers okay?, future!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/pseuds/ZephyrCamida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even now, Koushi feels that pitter-patter of an excited, passionate heartbeat. It never truly goes away, always drumming under the surface until he's in those arms again and it bursts like a flame given new life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

* * *

 

 

There probably isn't a more gorgeous season to Koushi than autumn – the proof of such presenting to the ash blond just outside the patio sliding glass door of his modest, homely apartment. He leans on the wooden frame, ignores the subtle chill on his arm as he takes in the evening view outside with caramel eyes. Marveling at the shades of crimson and amber and gold in the leaves falling from tall, near-barren trees. Children playing down in the complex playground, wrapped in puffy coats and mittens, jumping in piles of crunchy leaf piles – enjoying their last licks of daylight before washing up for bed. A horizon of clouds, silver and wispy like ribbons, and hues of brilliant pinks and violets.

 

A gentle smile graces Koushi's lips, small puffs of air lightly fogging the glass before him. Peaceful evenings like this are his favorite, the colors and distant laughter and even the cool weather that leaves the perfect opportunity for snuggling under a thick blanket or within a lover's embrace.

 

Today is especially special to him. Seven years now, and Koushi's as blissful as ever.

 

His smile widens, exceptionally so, as someone appears vaguely in the window's reflection, and a tall navy-colored mug is presented to him – steam drifting from the dark liquid in slender trails of white. The delicious scent of cocoa permeates his senses and he can already feel the warmth in his palms, spreading through him as he takes it from the offered hand.

 

“Hey you,” a deep, velvety voice murmurs in his ear, and strong arms wrap themselves around Koushi's waist. The ash blond leans into the firm body at his back, eyes watching the brunet in the glass.

 

“Hey, yourself,” he coos with a tilt of his head, breathing softly as a kiss presses to his nape.

 

“The dishes are done.”  
“Aww, Daichi, my hero~”

 

Koushi laughs, lifting the cup to his lips, basking in the warmth as he holds it close. Daichi says nothing to that, only chuckles with him – Koushi can feel the soft vibrations against his back, pleasant and comfortable. Another kiss peppers his temple, and the embrace around him tightens. Butterflies start to dance in Koushi's belly as tan fingers skirt along his hips, massaging the flesh just under his chartreuse thermal top.

 

The blond takes a slow breath, and sips his hot cocoa cautiously to distract himself from the tingles bouncing along his goose-pimpled skin.

 

“The cocoa is perfect. Thanks, Daichi,” he acclaims, taking another plentiful drink. A third, then fourth kiss on the blond's cheek, and Daichi's resting on his chin on Koushi's collar, looking out the glass door too. Spotting the patch of fogged glass from Koushi's little huffs of air, the brunet reaches forward and draws a curved line, then another – a messy heart, before filling it in with a squiggly line and returning to his firm embrace.

 

“That's good. I probably blew on it over a hundred times, you know,” he jokes with a hum, swinging Koushi playfully within his arms.

 

“Oh my, I have such a mighty hero on my hands, don't I? What would I do without you?” he replies with a hearty laugh, trying to keep his mug steady between his giggles and the brunet's swaying. Eventually, the movements behind him slow to a barely discernible rocking, the exhalation from Daichi's nose tickling Koushi's neck.

 

He takes this moment – before the foggy heart disappears – to draw little rays around the top bumps, reminding him of the sunlight that's almost fully tucked under the horizon of trees. Reminds him of the pattering he felt when he stumbled upon a love for his best friend, or when he confessed. When they first kissed. When they 'married' after three years, and had their first honeymoon in their living room – slow dancing in pajamas under flickers of candlelight and drinking cider because they enjoy the little things more than anything.

 

Even now, Koushi feels that pitter-patter of an excited, passionate heartbeat. It never truly goes away, always drumming under the surface until he's in those arms again and it bursts like a flame given new life.

 

The colors of pastel flowers in the sky slowly transform into a rich, twilight blue as time passes – glittering of stars and the shining of a slivered moon casting a pale light about the adjacent buildings and the large courtyard outside. The clouds occasionally darken the landscape, but it only takes seconds for the light to peel over their edges like a curtain of iridescence.

 

Eventually, Koushi's finishing the last swigs of his cocoa, the last droplets long cooled off but still delicious on his tongue. Their living room feels cooler, and the blond hears the tiny noise of the heat register kicking in with a buzzing hum. Even then, he feels warm in Daichi's arms, pressed to his body tight like a perfectly snug puzzle piece – like he's always belonged there.

 

Koushi leans his head back, and lets out a brief sigh, “Mm, that was good. I'm nice and warm now.”

 

“Are you now?” Daichi starts to kiss softly at his jaw, feathering a path down the blond's pale neck. “You might wanna prove that, yeah?” A little burst of shivers shoot through Koushi's veins, and he grows even warmer still.

 

The stocky brunet continues to lavish Koushi's skin with nipping lips, looping his trail back up as his hands rub smooth circles on the blond's hips. Koushi lets out a much heavier breath, arms lifting straight up so he can pirouette within Daichi's embrace – crosses them back behind his nape, mug dangling from quivering fingertips.

 

Within seconds, Daichi's lips meet his, body closing the space left between them with the tightening of his strong forearms. The ash blond moans pleasantly, tilting his head and pressing so close that he swears he can feel the fluttering of Daichi's eyelashes on his cheek. Not that he has enough time to truly bask in it; the brunet slowly brushes a soft tongue over his bottom lip – Koushi parts them instantly.

 

His tightens his grip on the mug on reflex as Daichi delves into his mouth with a gentle lick, stroking the inside of the blond's lip and teasing sensitive flesh as he explores. Koushi feels the prickling of chills run down his spine, though it leaves a ferocious heat in its wake.

 

“Kou,” Daichi murmurs against his mouth, taking a lip with playful teeth. “You taste so good.”

 

A leg caresses between the blond's thighs, and he can't help but rake a set of fingers through Daichi's dark hair. He puckers his lips as Daichi releases his hold, lets his lover place slow pecks on them.

 

“Gee, I wonder why? Someone must have planned this – how devious,” Koushi simpers, grinning into the affection and nibbles on his mouth. The brunet is soon grinning back, hands traveling around to the small of Koushi's back – a resting warmth on the base of his spine.

 

“ _Mm_ , maybe?”

 

“Tsk, tsk. I have a troublesome lover, don't I?”

 

“My sympathies,” Daichi nuzzles his nose along the curve of Koushi's cheek, making the blond bubble up with quiet giggles. An aura of heat and silence settles between them – Daichi watching him with low-lidded, earthy eyes. The hands on his person return to his sharp hip bones, clasping with a slight pressure – leading him to sway side to side.

 

Koushi silently sends his lover a quick look, wiggling the mug in front of them before leaning over to discard it on the coffee table. All too eagerly, the blond wraps his freed arms back around Daichi's neck, pulls him close and kisses the corner of his upturned mouth. The dimple that appears when Daichi smiles broadly is absolutely adorable – Koushi admiring it before laying his head down on the brunet's shoulder.

 

Moments later, he's greeted with a deep, calming hum reverberating from Daichi's throat: a light melody soothing him from head to toe. Koushi feels a tender kiss on his cheek, and holds onto Daichi that much tighter as he views the slow change of scenery as they sway slowly together in a circle. The only light in the room is the moonlight and the dim glow from the parking lot streetlamp, a glow of orange and white and dark-contrasting shadows painting the room and furniture like a kaleidoscope.

 

Romantic, that's what Koushi would call it. Perfection. Happiness. He has many words for moments like these. None of them seem to completely encompass his feelings, but he'll use as many as it takes.

 

The ash blond cranes his head sideways to look up into Daichi's serene face, peeking through thick lashes, “What are you humming, Daichi?”

 

Said brunet opens an eye, quieting for a moment before answering, “A jazz piece a student of mine was listening to on their phone last week. A jazz piece, 80's I think?”

 

“Mm, I like it. Sounds nice.”

 

Daichi chuckles briefly, the soft baritone leaving Koushi's belly full of hyper butterflies. He relays this feeling to his lover by nipping at his neck. The skin under his lips startle, and he hears the traces of a well-hidden moan, feels the fluttering of the brunet's quickening pulse.

 

“Oi, oi. What are you up to?”

 

The blond shrugs, leaning into Daichi's body provocatively, rocking his hips forward. Daichi's breath catches, fingers jumping on Koushi's body.

 

“ _Kou..._ ” 

 

Biting his lower lip, Koushi lifts his head and tips his forehead against Daichi's, “What if I said...I wanted to go to bed?” He closes his eyes, unable to help the bloom of pink high on his cheeks. Humming, the brunet shifts and closes in on Koushi's reddened ear.

 

“I think I'd have to honor that request, and whisk you away on the spot. Have you right then,” he pauses, blows hot air that washes over Koushi's skin, inflaming him further. His voice drops even lower in tone. “Unless, you want to have me instead?”

 

The blond visibly quivers, lips puckering as he looks up into the gaze that turns to him, and shifts his hips into his lover's. A pair of strong hands cup his rear moments later in response, and an impish grin spreads on Daichi's lips.

 

“Should I take that as a yes, Kou?”

 

Koushi kisses those lips, blinking up at the brunet slowly, “Yes to what, exactly?”

 

“ _Everything_ ,” Daichi murmurs back, voice growing guttural under the ministrations of their rocking hips. 

 

“Well,” Koushi muses aloud, pulling back enough to cup Daichi's face with heated palms. “I guess you'd better take me away.”

 

Daichi gives him a toothy grin, “You sure you don't want to carry me to bed?”

 

“You know what happened last time,” the blond laughs, slapping Daichi on the arm. “If I recall, two jammed fingers, and a headache that lasted a few hours. Clearly, that would end in a repeat disaster.”

 

Even as they continue to sway back and forth, the brunet snorts and replies, “It was worth it.”

 

“We didn't even make it to the kitchen, Daichi!”  
“Best four feet of my life~”

 

Koushi can't help but laugh, coiling his arms even tighter – pulling his amusing lover closer still. He leans in, brushing his lips over Daichi's, then kisses his way back to an ear.

 

“I think I'd rather use that energy on you _in_ the bedroom instead of getting you there, Love.”

 

He feels the brunet jerk, and the hands on his butt clench hard.

 

“Consider it done.”

 

With a sultry stare, Daichi dips sideways and scoops an arm under Koushi's knees – literally sweeping him off his feet. The blond laughs merrily, squeezing Daichi's shoulders for dear life and swinging his legs like a playful, excited child.

 

Eyes shining with warmth, Daichi captures Koushi's lips in a firm kiss – feeling the giggles on his mouth. The blond nuzzles him with red cheeks and nose, peppering little, insistent pecks where he can reach as Daichi carries off to their room – the both of them passing through the threshold with smiles on their faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really am bad at writing drabbles. Things just kinda flourish. Oh well, this was a nice, fluffy fic to make up for how...nsfw the punk!AU fic is going to get in chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for all the support and wonderful messages I've gotten! You're all wonderful! <3


End file.
